


Mai Shiranui: Futanari Prison

by SpecterDrive69



Category: King of Fighters, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Shemale, Shemale on Futa, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterDrive69/pseuds/SpecterDrive69
Summary: Mai gets kidnapped by Poison and her gang running an underground sex ring. After modifying Mai's gorgerous body to her liking it appears Poison is deadset on corrupting Mai and using her to acquire new slaves for her enterprise, including the potential likes of Blue Mary, Laura, Juri, Cammy and the legendary Chun-Li.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mai Shiranui: Futanari Prison

Mai woke up in her small apartment and stretched out her arms and legs. She was still tired from her physical training that she had gone through the day before. She bent down to her touch her toes, and moaned with relief as she stretched her lower back performing various squats and exercises. Once she was loosened up she headed into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

"Man, I don't know what to do. No one is around to train with and Andy's off at work again. That leaves me here all by myself, hmm...how lonely". Mai took a seat brushing back her hair as she did so. "Guess I'll spend the day just relaxing here", she said internally as she took a bite from the apple she had grabbed from the fruit bowl on the table.

But all of a sudden the phone began to ring. "Oh..Who could it be?", Mai's expression lit up with intrigue as she grabbed the phone and answered it while she finished putting her hair up.

Upon hearing the caller she was surprised to hear the voice of her friend Shiki. She had met her a few years ago on a training assignment along with some other ninjas. "Oh I see..", Mai said with intrigue as she listened to Shiki. "A party? For your company? Are you sure I'm invited?", Mai giggled slightly, "Oh you really miss me that much? Well in that case I'll be there tonight!".

Mai hung up the phone delighted that her old friend was so eager to see her again. She proceeded to walk over to her closet to find something to wear. "What should I choose? Oh I know!", Mai pulled out an old black cocktail dress she used to where when she went out to the club. It was black and strapless.

She put it on but was surprised to see how much of a tight fit it was. She must've bulked up a bit over the years thanks to her training. When she looked at herself in the mirror she could she the outline of her nipples pressing against the fabric. She smiled. "It's perfect!", Mai said aloud. Her normal gi wasn't afraid to show off her assets so why would she restrain herself here?

She then grabbed a pair of stilettos and put on some lipstick. "Oh I can't wait! Maybe I'll even get to see Andy! If I was invited it's quite possible he was as well. When he sees me there he'll be so surprised!". Mai then grabbed her small purse and headed out to meet Shiki at the party.

About an hour or so later she arrived at the party. She told the bouncer outside that she didn't have a written invitation but she was invited none the less. To her surprise it seemed to not make a difference to him as he had no problem letting her in. "How kind of you!", Mai said in return. She swayed her hips as she walked past him and she could tell the guard had some other things on his mind other than just invitations.

Once she was inside Mai quickly met up with Shiki, who was standing not far from the bar. "My, what a lavish party! This is much more than I had expected".

Shiki giggled, "Well I'm sure you'll blend in quite nicely". She sized up Mai's curvy and busty figure struggling to be contained by her dress that was at least two sizes too small. "By the way, nice dress!".

Mai smiled, "Thanks".

Shiki then extended her hand, "Here, have a drink".

Mai graciously accepted the offer, taking a sip from her drink before asking, "So how can your company afford all this scenery. It's quite impressive".

Shiki smiled, "Well they are the ones that sponsored the King of Fighters Tournament after all".

Mai nodded her head, "That's right and they are even generous enough to allow you to invite friends. How kind of them. Cheers to our reunion!", Mai raised her glass.

Shiki responded by doing the same, "Yes Cheers!".

"You know what lets get away from all the extravagances. I know a quieter spot!", Shiki said. "Follow me!" The two proceeded to a back room of the party. It was just the two of them along with two other woman who were striking up their own conversation off to the side.

Mai was having a good time with her old friend but at the same time wondered if Andy would come to the party. As she contemplated the notion she took another sip of her wine, but when she did she started to feel a little woozy. "Shiki, What is? I feel like I'm gonna pass out".

"Hmm you seemed to notice something was wrong quite quickly", Shiki laughed. Her warm smile now ripe with a devious and scary glare. "It's a good thing that I decided to use a stronger version of the drug".

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean? Shiki, How could you? I thought we were friends!". Mai fell to her knees her thoughts drifting farther and farther away.

Shiki chuckled, "I told you someone misses you". Just then the other two woman turned around to reveal there faces as they began to approach the weakened Mai. "Wait..." Mai said. "Those two are...", as she thought she recognized them her body gave way rendering her on the ground unconscious and defenseless.

The three woman stood above her laughing in satisfaction. "We've got the great Mai Shiranui!".

Several hours passed by before Mai awoke in a dim room with her hands bound behind her back. She was somehow wearing her signature red ninja gi once again. "Huh? Where am I?", she tried to break the rope but it was to no avail.

Suddenly she felt a strange feeling, "Uh! What's this itchy sensation?". She looked down at her crouch to discover the cause. Her eyes widened as she saw an erect manhood sprouting just above her vagina. "A penis? This thing...It's really attached to my body!? Help! Help!".

Just then two shadowed figures entered the room laughing. Mai stopped, her pleas as on orb of sweat ran down her forehead, "I know those voices anywhere. Mature! Vice!".

The two then revealed themselves from the shadows. To Mai's surprise they were completely naked except for their g-string thongs barely covering their nether regions. "What the? What's going on?", Mai's voice trembled with fear.

Mature spoke first. "Oh what's wrong? Can't you figure out what's going on!", as she spoke she wrapped her hand around Mai's new cock. "Allow us to begin by explaining what's going to happen to you, you can slowly feel the changes in your body while we do".

"Stop, Don't stroke it!", Mai pleaded. She couldn't believe she was being jerked off, the feeling was surreal. Vice chuckled at Mai's cries, "Your words betray your body, just look at how energetic your dick is!".

Mature ignored Mai as she continued to work her way up and down Mai's shaft. "You see we've been hired to corrupt you Mai, our employers have had their eyes on you for a while. Now we are here to turn you into the mindless slut that we know you are!"

"What?! No! Please! Stop!", Mai yelled in fear. Her penis was rock hard and her nipples protruded out from her gi. Mature took the opportunity to give them a little pinch, "I see your nipples have become more sensitive to haven't they?".

Mai shook her head, "Please Stop! Why are you doing this!?".

"After everything we've said and done you are still can't tell?", Mature continued to stroke Mai's penis. "You see we had that cock specially designed and surgically implanted into you while you were unconscious. As you can see it looks beautiful and is responding quite well to stimulation". Mature stopped stroking and licked her fingers. "You're so wet already".

"No! It's because you were stroking it earlier!", Mai said frantically.

Vice suddenly butted in, "You see Mai we've modified your body in it's entirety, every nook and cranny of it. And not only that, because while the surgery was being performed you peed yourself with pleasure. Hell you were moaning in your sleep!".

"No! I...That's not true!", Mai looked down at herself in shame.

"Oh and by the way that camera over there recorded the entire process. Now, I think it's time we reveal our secret weapons", Vice said. Mature nodded in return as they then both removed their underwear.

Mai gasped as she saw the two massive dicks erecting from their bodies. However unlike the cock she now possessed they both had a pair of plump testicles dangling from their members.

"How? Why?", Mai said in shock unsure of how to react.

"Aren't they great?", The two said in sync as they giggled at one another. "We've had cocks implanted in us as well. Now we are going to have fun trying these out on you! We may not be as good as Male Porn Stars, but rest assured we've learned how to pummel women like you with our dicks".

"NO! PLEASE!", Mai could do nothing as the busty pair of futas approached her and forced her onto her knees. She was defenseless with her arms still tied behind her back as her member rose to high staff, pointing upward toward the ceiling.

Vice licked her lips with anticipation, "I can't wait to plunge my cock inside you and fuck you silly like the bitch you are".

Mature and Vice pushed Mai's flimsy gi aside to reveal her famous well endowed breasts. "Such an erotic body you have", Vice commented. Mature's glare filled with lust, "Huhuhu...I won't go easy on you". They inched closer to their captive when suddenly someone called out from behind them. "Hey aren't you forgetting someone?"

Mature and Vice turned around. They grinned. "Oh, we almost forgot to introduce our special guest, Poison!".

"Geez, Let me join in on the fun to guys", Poison laughed as she sized up Mai. "Look at her getting all hard just by imagining how hard she's gonna get fucked!".

Mature looked at Mai. "Did you know your dick is designed by our Poison here".

"I'm happy to see that my creation is so hard and healthy! Fufufu", Poison teased as she examined Mai's throbbing member.

"You can say that again!" Mature said, as she placed her foot on Mai's leg forcing her body down to the ground.

Poison strode up to Mai and grabbed her by the ankles. "Let's take a look at your pussy now shall we?". She then hoisted Mai up with surprising strength, she was delighted to find the female ninja's womanhood pulsating with fluid. "Oh my, you're soaking wet already?", she teased.

"Kyaaa! No stop!", Mai squealed unable to fight back.

"Hah! Looks like you really were hoping to get raped!", Vice stated with satisfaction as she watched Poison examine her work.

Poison continued to comment on Mai's pussy, "You're this wet already without any foreplay? It's stunning! Your pussy must be quite the experienced one". She turned toward Vice, "You can go first Vice. Go ahead and pummel this aching pussy". Poison began to stroke Mai's dick while Vice positioned her member at the mouth of Mai's vagina. Mature then began to maneuver her penis above Mai's mouth.

Mai's eyes widened with fear, "Hyah Nooo!". But her pleas fell on deaf ears as both Mature and Vice simultaneously penetrated her body both orally and vaginally. At the same time Poison began to take a few licks of Mai's new penis, savoring the taste as her tongue ran across each bulging vein, before popping the head.

"What is this hot feeling!?", Mai thought to herself overwhelmed by the onslaught of the three dickwomen. "They're all coming at me at once while I'm this sensitive!?".

Vice attempted to push deeper into Mai's pussy, "You better stay still and ooooo...you pussy is tightening up so hard. But that's no surprise sense we increased its sensitivity as well". Meanwhile Mature had her member almost entirely swallowed by Mai, "You better not bite!". The trio fucked Mai silly but she still managed to hold out.

"Hmm...trying to hold back even though you're feeling so good? Your dick has proven quite tough. You've haven't even climaxed yet!", Poison said.

"Come on and use your tongue! The faster you make us cum the sooner this will end! I said use your tongue slut!", Mature ordered as she buried her length in Mai's throat.

"You know holding it in isn't good for you Mai!", Poison reasoned.

Mai thought to herself. "I can still endure this much! I have to for Andy and to hold on to what little dignity that I have left! I can't give these women the satisfaction!".

Suddenly Mature pulled out. "Looks like we have to use our last resort.."

Mai's eyes widened. "Last resort?", she thought to herself. "What else could they have planned?". But before she had a chance to say anything Poison took the opportunity to once again stuff her mouth with her cock, itching to get in on the action.

Mature picked up her phone nearby and proceeded to talk into it. "Yes hello it's me.." she looked at Mai. "What's wrong? You want to know who it is? Why it's Andy of course!". She then continued her conversation on the phone, "What's that you have a new girlfriend all of a sudden!? That's great! Are you and Hinako getting along well?".

Mai struggled to figure out what was happening. She wanted nothing more than to call for help, but Poison's member was stopping her voice.

Mature looked at Mai with pleasure, "You look so clueless! You see he has been going out for weeks with Hinako. Andy has been cheating on you long before we attached that dick to you!".

Mai gasped in disbelief and horror. "No..That's impossible...How could he?".

Poison pulled her dick out for a moment, "You see Mai, your friends worked hard to make them a couple and now that you have nothing to worry about you can cum all you want right?". She then slithered her way down to Mai's crotch before she continued to once again suck her off.

Mature laughed as she looked at the mortified Mai, "Just looking at that face of yours makes me go crazy!", she then once again forced Mai to deep throat her tremendous she-cock.

Vice laughed, "Oh dear, how cruel we are...We're gonna pour so much semen into you that you'll hate being alive! Don't spill a single drop of it! Got that?". She then plunged her penis deep into Mai's pussy and thrusted back and forth while Mature forced her dick down Mai's throat as far as it could go. Poison at the same time sucked Mai off all the way down to the base. Their three pronged attack continued for minutes without end.

Mai gagged on the semen pouring down her throat with each cumshot her attackers took. "NO!", she told herself. "I FEEL SOMETHING COMING OUT OF ME!", the unrelenting assault was proving too much to handle as her flood gates gave way to a storm of cum pouring out from her pussy while she ejaculated long ropes of steamy sticky semen her new cock for the first time.

Her juices leaked out of her dick and pussy onto the floor, as she laid with her eyes rolling back into head with pleasure, still bonded, weak and defenseless. Vice stopped to grab Mai by her ponytail to examine her cum covered expression and the fluid pouring from her mouth. "Now that's a nice face you're making there!".

Vice pushed everyone aside to have Mai for herself. She fucked her in the pussy as hard as she could. Pushing her back side against the floor as she rammed into her like a wild beast, "Come on...Break!". Mai barely managed to cling to reality as she was ravaged so violently.

Poison felt herself getting turned on by the display, "She's really gonna break if you keep fucking her like that. You are being so rough. My my she is making such an erotic face!". Mai's eyes where mostly white as her tongue twisted and turned like it was thrown into a hurricane. Her senses were being completely overwhelmed.

Vice growled like an animal, "Well if she doesn't break she won't get corrupted now will she?". She then looked over at Mature, "Hey get over here! Check out her butthole! You fuck her too!". She ripped open Mai's bonds and flipped herself over so she was forced onto all fours.

Mature examined her asshole. "Even though you have Andy your butthole is so loose! How many men have fucked it? It's stretching out so easily!", Mature plunged her full length inside her ass. "YOU HORNY BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT MAI! THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY ARE...A BITCH!", Mature yelled.

"No!", Mai told herself.

"YOU LOVE GETTING FUCKED RIGHT?!", Mature yelled once more.

"No..", Mai told herself once more struggling to contain her immense pleasure as she had two dicks shoved up her behind.

Vice continued, "I know, I just know you're that kind of woman!". She watched as Poison strode up and began to fuck Mai in the mouth. "The truth is, you really want to cum with your dick to right?!".

Poison pulled out and Mai spoke, "NO! Don't say that!". She gasped as her semen poured down from her lips. Vice from below, had a perfect view. "Oh you are making such a cute face again!".

Vice and Mature double penetrated Mai. "WE ARE GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD AND FILL YOU UP! TAKE ALL OUR SEMEN!" They exploded their loads inside her with no remorse.

Mai's mind turned crazy with the pleasure. She couldn't bare to withstand anymore, "AHHHH! MY PUSSY AND MY BUTT ARE...! AHHHH I CANT HOLD IT ANY LONGER!...".

The trio pulled out and watched as Mai's body convulsed in a tremendous orgasm. Cum shot out from her pussy, ass and cock in a true spectacle of a climax. Mai lifted her face up from the floor and got onto all fours and to her captors delight began to beg. "Put...Put your dick in me".

Vice stood up. "So you finally revealed your true nature, Hmm? And you call that begging? I'm going to fuck you hard until you loose your senses! But if that's the best you can do I'm afraid our clients are going to want a lot more than that".

Mai then continued her plea, "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, I WANT YOUR DICK NOW MASTER! I WANT YOU TO FILL MY PUSSY UP WITH YOUR CUM!".

Vice, Mature and Poison smiled in anticipation before they proceeded to fuck Mai silly penetrating her from all kinds of angles and directions. Mai slurped up every drop of cum and semen like a child running after candy. For hours on end Mai let herself cum and orgasm time and time again. Her true nature had been brought to the surface.

Vice smiled as Mai willingly crawled over to suck on her member, "She's become quite obedient hasn't she? Although I'm not sure if we can say that she's been completely corrupted just yet".

Poison laughed with excitement, "I guess that means we'll just have to keep fucking her then right?". Poison positioned her ass around Mai's cock. "Since you're such a bitch use your dick like bitch! Fuck me hard and deep! Don't hold back!".

At the same time Vice came from behind Mai and stuffed her rock hard member up Mai's ass. In repsonse Mai cried out a flimsy plea, "Haah...I don't like this! Please Stop!...Hnnngh!".

Vice laughed at her ridiculous attempt to still play innocent, "Yeah right your throbbing dick says otherwise not to mention the fact that your butthole is getting tighter to!".

Mai continued the charade, "NO! Stop!".

Poison couldn't help but laugh, "You say that but your dick just keeps grinding all over my insides. Come on don't hold back fuck me all you want!".

The three continued their fuck train until finally it happened: A triple Climax. Mai, Vice and Poison all came at the same time firing out their loads in complete synchronization like a well oiled machine.

Mai was left in a pool of cum, fucked into oblivion. When she regained her energy she managed to get into a squat position, with her dick still oozing semen and her pussy leaking in a similar fashion.

Poison stood up and pulled out a camera. "Fu Fu Fu...You're making a really good face there...we're going to shoot at a promotion video for you bitch".

Mature laughed. "The people at home need to be satisfied don't they?".

Vice smiled. "So say cheese and give us your slutty greetings!".

Poison eyed Mai. "Mai, spread your legs so everyone can see your slutty dick!"

"Okay", Mai said playfully as she did as she was told, without any hesitation. Any inhibitions she once had were gone.

"Yes that's it...Now ACTION!", Poison directed.

Mai began to speak, "Please...Please hurry up and fuck my pussy with your cock master! FUCK THIS CUM DUMPSTER WITH YOUR COCK!". Mai smiled like the slutty bitch that she had always been, sticking her tongue out to complete the pose.

Mai had been truly corrupted into a mindless futanari sex slave at last!


End file.
